


Lost Mail

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: 30min Fics [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: Sometimes things get lost in the mail...especially post cards.An alternate ending to Conman's Charm





	Lost Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on Discord.  
> Thanks, you know who you are!

**April 15, 1982**

  
Stan stood by the payphone, shaking with both joy and nerves. No matter how difficult it was to make the call, it was always nice to hear his mother’s voice on the other end of the line. 

_“Stanley?”_ _  
_ “Yuuup! It’s me Ma.” Here comes the usual scolding….

_ “Oh Stanley! I...I need you to come home baby.” _

“Wha-Ma?” She was _crying_ and not in a good way. “Ma what’s wrong?!”  
_“I’m so sorry.”_ _  
_ “Sorry? Ma, what is it?!”  
__“Stanford...he passed away.”

_…_ _  
__“He’s dead.”_ _  
_ Blank.  
No not blank. __Everything.

He was black and red and white and nothing and everything and-

“Wh-what?”

_ “A man...um a Mr. Corduroy? Found him two days ago.” _

“F-found?”

_ “He...he’s been gone for a few weeks. Mr. Corduroy found him in his cabin.”  _

Blank and full and nothing and everything.  
He couldn’t breath or think or think or...cry.

PAIN

One….one word escaped his lips.

“H-h- _ how _ ?”

_ “...He shot-” _

Everything snapped into focus.

Shot. He knew what that was. What that meant. His brother was shot. Someone shot his twin. Someone who could be shot back!  
“WHO!” he bellowed. “Do they know who did it?! Are the police involved?!” Was it someone who mistook Stanford for himself?  
Stan’s breath hitched.  
_“Baby no! No….”_ He heard her sob. _“No one did it…”_ __  
FEAR  
PAIN  
No….”Ma?”

_ “....it was a suicide.”  _

**_PAIN!_ **

**_PAIN!_ **

**_IT HURTS!  IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!_ **

**_PLEA-_ **

But it didn’t.   
And it never would. 

….

….  
“...Ma?....I’m coming.”   
  



End file.
